futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Independent State of Malaysiaball
Independent State of Malaysiaball is a fascism version of Malaysiaball. He was created after he took Kalimantan from Indonesiaball and Southern Thailandclay from Thevaradaismball. He was assisted by American Federationball. His anthem is similar as this but in Malay version. History Before Malayan Independent, he was attacked by Communist Rebels backed by Indonesiaball. As a result in 2505, he took whole Kalimantan clay from Indonesiaball to prevent his Sarawak and Sabah clay being communism. Great Asian War As Malaysiaball become powerful as USA, Russiaball spreaded the ideology communism which lead to Southeast Asia. Malaysiaball started to take Kalimantan after communism influence has possessed Indonesiaball to become Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball, his rival. Now all western powers along with oriental powers assisted Malaysiaball to remove communism in Kalimantan. After they won the war, Kalimantan become part of Malaysiaball once more. Rise of The Future Holy War Crusader UKball assigned Malaysiaball to support them to go against Turkeyball's menace, but UKball's fleet was ambushed by Mughalballs during their trip to inform Malaysiaball. During that time, Malaysiaball was in war to stop the movement of communism. After Mughalball arrived, he spread Ottoman influence in whole Malayan clay as well as Indonesian clay. In fact, Mughalball find out Malaysia was the earliest since BC than Indonesia. So Indonesia anschlussed by Malaysiaball and become Ottoman. Relationships Friends American Federationball - Supported me against that filthy communist. East Turkeyball - Looks like you do not have friends. Also, we both proud anti-communism and pro-Islamism West Turkeyball - East's enemy but also anti-communist. Goryeo Republicball - You hates communism. You brother is about to nuke me for mistook me killing his dear leader half-brother, thanks to Indonesia and Vietnam. Also, you have wise weeaboo like South Japanball. South Japanball - What is your Weeaboo doing in my fatherland? Oh nevermind, to make all countries praised me. Kuomintang Republicball - Capitalist brother, Do not cooperate with those devils. They know nothing but to kill people. Too sad you are under attacked by commies... United Chinaball - He maybe a communist, but I give him some of my clay because I have an agreement with him to prevent Burmese Republicball being rise again. Enemies Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball - OH YOU ARE THE WORST POLYNESIAN COMMIE!!! YOU BANNED RELIGIOUS FAITHS AND FOLLOW AN ATHEIST IDEOLOGY?!!! NEVER GIVE KALIMANTAN BACK TO YOU!!! I DO NOT WANT MY SARAWAK AND SABAH GOT INFLUENCED BY YOUR COMMUNISM!!! North Japanball - You maybe a fascist just like me but, STOP TRYING TO BULLY YOUR OWN SISTER!!! ALSO HOW DARE YOU WANT TO TAKE ALL MALAYSIAN CLAY! GO BACK TO YOUR STINKIN ISLAND OF TRASH!!! Juche Republicball - YOU ABOUT TO NUKE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU BLAME ME KILLED YOUR DEAR LEADER'S HALF BROTHER!!! ALSO YOU ARE COMMUNIST!!! Burmese Republicball - YOU MASSACRE THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT ROHINGYA!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL BE PURGED BY GOD!!! Thun Sein Movementball - '''YOUR BELIEFS ARE STUPID YOU IDIOT TERRRORIST!! Indonesian Caliphateball - DAMN ISLANDER OF A SH*T! GORYEO LIKES ME MORE THAN YOU! YOU ARE NOT REAL ISLAM FOR BEING "MULUT MURAI" TO ME BY CLAIMING "MALAYS ARE OF CULTURE THIEVES"! Flag and Map Category:Kebab defender Category:Malay-speaking Category:Malaysiaball Category:Anti-Indonesian Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Korean Category:Anti-Communist Category:Fascist Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Nazi Category:Second Axis Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tamil-speaking Category:Radical Category:Bruneiball Category:Big Category:Indian Ocean Category:Asia Category:Pro-Malay Category:Philippinesball